Meet the Nygmas
by Princess Lokii
Summary: The Riddler and his niece attempt to take over a small store for their own game. Will the Batman thwart their plans? What will Bats think about Edward's newest apprentice? Read here to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Nygmas**

Chapter 1. A Night out.

Edward stood over his desk in his study. His cane was resting gently against it, and his gloves were sitting ontop of an opened riddle book. He gently slid the gloves on, adjusted his cuffs, then his hat. Tonight began a new era for the Nygmas. Yes I said Nygmas, as in plural.

Meet Charlotte Nygma. The nineteen year old, blood related, niece of the Riddler. Long story short, Charlotte used to live in Metropolis with her father, Aaron. When she was five, she ran away. A five year old running through Metropolis by herself, can you imagine? Though, she was a Nygma, skill and cunning, it was in her blood. Charlotte found out about her uncle by reading through a Daily Planet newspaper she found on the ground. Perfect. That's where she was going to go. Gotham City.

Charlotte was sitting, cross-legged, on the couch, watching re-runs of old game shows; yelling at the idiots who had guessed the wrong answers. Edward, after grabbing his cane and stepping down the stairs, leaned against the door frame to the living room. He watched his niece for a moment, holding back a smirk, as she got worked up about a stupid question from the eighty's.

"They can't hear you, dear." He informed her, leaning off the frame and moving to grab the remote. "You're not even dressed." He pointed out, slightly disappointed.

"Uh… Sorry, Uncle Edward." Charlotte apologized, sliding off the couch. "No more than five minutes!" She promised and then darted up to her room. Edward shook his head and waited. If she couldn't even be on time, then she would prove undependable and useless to him. He had spent the better part of Charlotte's life…. Let's say… training Charlotte. Let's face it, Edward needed help every once in a while, though he'd never actually admit it. And sure, Query, Echo, even Jasper, helped out quite a bit. But, Edward needed somewhat of a… sidekick. Someone to best that blasted bird. Then all of his attention could be directed toward the Dark Knight, a far more worthy opponent.

Within the time limit, Charlotte returned. She wore a green tank-top shirt, green tights, and who could forget the green domino mask? Over her shirt, she wore a mid-waist cut jean jacket. Along with her jean mini skirt, Charlotte also wore a pair of black boots. In her fiery red hair, she wore a 'Q' shaped hair clip, just along the side of her head. "Ready, Uncle Edward!" She yelled, slinging a small denim backpack over her shoulders. Edward glanced over to her… Well… At least she wasn't showing skin.

"Alright, then." Edward nodded, then headed out the door, Charlotte following close behind.

Part 2.

Quickly, the two made it to their destination, a small store. Jasper was already there, waiting for the two to arrive. Edward handed Jasper a small ear device, he handed Charlotte a similar one. They looked like small blue-tooth devices. "Put these in your ears. It's not like we need our private conversations broadcasted to the rest of the place, Hm?" Edward told them and then put on one of his own. He glanced down to Jasper. "You know what to do, Now's the time to do it." He smirked and then motioned for his niece to follow him once more. Jasper quickly disappeared to do his duties.

Edward brought Charlotte to the backdoor of the store. Charlotte slipped her hairclip off her hair, Edward smirked. The girl was bright, and he was the one that raised her. Brilliant. Charlotte used her hair clip as a lock pick, picking the lock to the back door, so as not to set off some kind of alarm. Quickly the two walked into the storage room of the store. Edward spotted what he needed right away, the manager's office. Edward strode quickly to the office, Charlotte following in pursuit. Now Edward wasn't exactly the strongest of men, muscle wise. But between himself and his niece, they had subdued the manager, and taken control of the office. Edward held his hand up to his ear as he took the manager's seat, Charlotte currently working on gagging the manager. "Now." He told Jasper. All the lights in the building went off. Charlotte smirked, hearing the screams. Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Jasper, you imbecile… My lights… I need my lights and the cameras. And the intercom." He told Jasper through the comm-link.  
>"Sorry, boss." Jasper replied, within moments, everything Edward needed was back online.<p>

"Attention shoppers." Edward's voice rang out through the store. The shoppers and employees paused and glanced around at his voice. Charlotte came over to stand behind her uncle, watching the monitors over his shoulder. Edward paused, feeling the girl's presence. After a moment, he thought it best to ignore her for the time being. "Allow me to introduce myself. Though it would seem many of you already know who I am." He smirked, catching a glance of people cowering at his voice. "I am the prince of puzzles, the king of conundrums. I am none other than, the Riddler." He informed the crowd boastfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, This is just the start, getting things set up. It WILL get better. Charlotte is an OC of mine, this story is really just to introduce her to you guys, get you guys to know her a bit and know who she is, Because I tend to use her a lot. I'll do the same with a few other OCs I have. Reviews, criticism (in a nice way) Are welcome. Thanks! And I'll have the next chapter up soon. ~Q<strong>


	2. Riddle Me This

**Chapter 2. Riddle me this.**

"Now, Now." Edward spoke calmly into the intercom. "No need for such nonsense." He said, namely talking about the girl trying to call 911 in the soup aisle. "Jasper, clean up in aisle twelve." He said into the intercom once more, then he turned to his niece. "Don't fail me, child." He warned and shooed her off to do what they had planned earlier. "Answer my riddle, and I promise, you'll all go free." Edward chimed into the intercom once more.

The batmobile roared to life and zoomed out of the Batcave. The secret entrance opened up and the vehicle flew down the road, whirling up some leaves in the process. The girl was able to get through to GCPD before Jasper took her phone. The officer on the other line recognized the Riddler's voice instantly.

_ Batman growled as he pressed the throttle, causing the car to go even faster. The vehicle swung to a stop as he approached the store it looked dark and empty inside. Though using the thermal-vision in his cowl, Batman could tell otherwise. There were several people in the store, from employees to customers. He quickly recognized Edward's henchman, pointing, and giving directions to the hostages. He needed a way in… But how?_

"A young girl went to her mother's funeral. While there she met a young boy, but failed to ask for him phone number. Three days later, the girl killed her father. Why?" Edward's voice rang through the store again. He watched the monitors as the citizens stood, dumbfounded. "Oh, come now. It's a simple riddle. Is no one smart enough to get it?" He chuckled slightly to himself. "Of course... no one will get it." He told himself.

Suddenly, the backdoor (the one Edward and his team came in through) flew open with an explosion. Edward jumped slightly at the noise, then narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the screens. "Quiz." He stated through the ear piece comm-link.

"Yes, Uncle Ed- Uh.. Riddler?" Charlotte replied, only to hear static in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter's pretty short. I know, but I had to end it on a bit of a cliff hanger. In the next chapter, you'll get a fight scene with the bat, Edward.. and maybe someone else. So don't forget to come back and read it! ~Q<strong>


End file.
